legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire
' ' Some may question your right to destroy ten billion people or ten billions of worlds. Those who understand realise that you have no right to let them live! ''- Kurumi Tokisaki about DEM Empire'' Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire (DEM for short), also known as God From a Machine, D.E.M Industries, New Order, DEM Industry or DEM Empire, is a extremely evil, powerful and corrupt Imperial conglomerate that governs all economic sectors of planet 2nd alternaitive reality Earth and later becomes a Empire by becoming more powerful than the presidential governments around the world. They are the only company in the whole world that is able to create the Realizers and are the largest companies in the world and are the true main antagonistic faction in Date A Live franchise and the true main hidden antagonist faction in Sword of Kings ''that will be introduced as the final villains ''Sword of Kings final saga.. The D.E.M Industries is a imperial company that is doing business globally with headquarters in Great Britain and UK. The DEM Empire was the galactic government established by Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott in 1945 after WWII and the defeat Nazi Germany in 2nd Alternative Reality. After they had conquered their own world, they unified all realities in existence using the Realizer of Yggdrassil to transform all universes in just one universe so they overthrow the laws of reality and make Isaac Westcott becomes the new Dark God of apocalyptic universe. Only members of high-ranking of DEM army know Isaac's true goals. Billions of other mere officers are intended to be used and then discarded. Information One of the evil largest corporations in the world, it is based out of England having originated out of a defense industry and it is the only known industry that is able to manufacture Realizer Units. The Realizer units equipped by the world's military/police forces, and especially the AST are all made by DEM Industries. They are economic rivals with Asgard Electronics, the company that supports Ratatoskr, with operatives who are able to utilize CR Units with experience exceeding that of special forces groups from different countries. The "DEM" within their name stands for Deus Ex Machina, that means God from a Machine ''in latin. They are marginally inferior to Asgard Electronics in the development of aspects related to Realizer units due to advancing in various fields and oppose their policy of protecting and sheltering the Spirits, as according to them the only way to deal with the Spirits is by destroying them. Although, from their actions in various novels it seems that they consider their ends justify any and all means no matter the cost, sacrifice, or collateral damage. Whether its brainwashing and overcharging their wizards to openly attacking an event with thousands of people just to send a slap to their opponents' faces. As long as their goals are realized, killing thousands of people in the process is an acceptable loss and not worth losing sleep over. Facts *The DEM propoganda machine was very successful. DEM's not only bashed and demonized supers, Spirits, the handicapped, mentally retarded, and other races, they gave the country alot of national pride to be part of the 'Great Human Race'. *Fear - In the beginning, those few who did speak out against the DEM's were quickly silenced or dicredited. Once the DEM's had successfully gained control of Europe, they punished dissenters very openly to serve as a lesson to others. *Idea of superiority - Teach people that they are better than everyone else around them, and superior in every way, and train them to be better, faster, stronger, and able to adapt to many situations. Military Wizards The DEM Military was the military arm of the DEM Empire. Consisting of predominantly the DEM Army and the DEM Navy, it was responsible for carrying out military operations throughout the Earth and other realities next, as well as maintaining order on DEM member worlds, governorships, colonies, and protectorates. Since the DEM's New Order was based on fear of force, the DEM Military formed a very important part of the DEM government. Even so, the fleet would prove somewhat insubordinate, and a tension between the America government and the fleet admirals existed throughout this period, creating the need for the DEM Security Bureau to install political officers throughout the military as minders. Most of the DEM Wizards are mercenaries. During the early years of the DEM Empire, most Wizards were clones from the Nazis from WWII who were brainwashed and received eternal youth to have their bodies fitted to a Realizer. However, later recruited Humans from several countries joined their ranks. Those Humans recruited would be trained mainly at London and were subject to the most rigorous training that the DEM could offer. Droids The Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Droid Army or also know as D.E.M Industries Droid Army is the largest army of robots in human history that was created and used by the armed military forces of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, in an effort to ensure the DEM military power around the globe. The army consists of various types of battle droids created by the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and other corporations who sided with the DEM Empire in Europe and other countries around the world. In a moment in story, it was said that the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries possess quintillion of Droids The first and greatest army of droids of the history was created 1990. Soon after the Spacequakes across the planet have finished, a small fragment of "magic" was found on the impact of The First Spacequake caused in 1870. When this fragment was collected, scientists around the world have studied and experimented this fragment, the result was "Technological-Magic" created by scientists from the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. The person who created this was Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Isaac Westcott is the only person in the whole world that is able to create Technological-Magic. Years later, Isaac Westcott gave the name to his invention, the name was , he gave this name because this fragment makes things that are normally impossible, possible. With this fragment, Isaac Westcott created weak robots in lethal war-machines. The droids that he create have a great capacity for intelligence and physical strength. These droids were used only in the army of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and they also serve as a private army of D.E.M Industries. Other allied corporation to DEM also created billions of war robots (for being on death threat). Abyssals The Abyssals are bio-engineered humans similar to vampires and a special military unit on DEM Empire that seems to be made up entirely of Waffen SS volunteers transformed into abyssals. Being both highly-trained soldiers and surgically-enhanced abyssals, they are a proficient, versatile, and dangerous fighting force. They gain powers that control the death and blood by drinking human blood. There are 3 types of Abyssal, it's almost like a hierarchy: #'Prime Abyssal': the most strongest of all. They tends to be the 10 supreme leaders of DEM Empire. These abyssal don't need human blood to gain power. They feed from the evil, war, death, chaos, pain, suffering and death as a source of power and don't need to train because their skills already comes quite qualified. They controls pure dark energy, this energy is connected to darkness in their souls, so they have boundless energy and are almost semi-immortal. They have abnormal speeds and superhuman strength. The strongest of them, Isaac Westcott, has the power to annihilate an entire planet but he doesn't destroy planets because the destruction of planets don't available the suffering, only the complete destruction; and only destruction don't provides power for them. They're in the levels of various superheroes and supervillains from ''Dragon Ball. ''The DEM Empire itself is secretly commanded by Abyssals while Humans and Androids are mere pawns until they reach their plans. # ' ''Subjugator Abyssal': the second strongest, but are extremely weak compared to the Primes. They're in the higher ranges of the Abyss army in DEM. They are usually the leaders of the Abyssals battalions. They use energy pure darkness but theirs are limited power (but with a lot of energy) and have enough energy to eradicate an area of 90 square kilometers with only one attack of a Beam Blaster (a common ability of mass destruction between Abyssal). They also have impressive physical skills. #'Lesser Abyssal': the most lower of all but still a great dangerous to humanity themselves. They are the weakest among the Abyssals but are in greater numbers compared to the Primes and Subjugtors. They only gain physical power, such as: super-speed (90 kilometers per hour) and a superhuman strength that can tear a person like a paper. They doesn't control energy or powers, only impressive physical skills. They drink human blood to maintain their physical abilities but not gain any powers. And also, they need to train hard to achieve physical skills more agile. Culture Slavery The DEM Empire utilized slavery for several weapon projects, including the creation of the Arbatel superweapons. In addition, any enemies of the Empire that had been defeated, particularly the females and children, were often sent to Germany to be processed into the slave market, especially if they served no purpose to the Empire otherwise. Propaganda Following the Nazi seizure of power in 1933, Hitler established a Reich Ministry of Public Enlightenment and Propaganda headed by Joseph Goebbels. The Ministry's aim was to ensure that the Nazi message was successfully communicated through art, music, theater, films, books, radio, educational materials, and the press. DEM global propaganda was inspired in Nazi Germany. British were reminded of the struggle against foreign enemies and Jewish subversion. During periods preceding legislation or executive measures against Spirits, propaganda campaigns created an atmosphere tolerant of violence against Spirits, particularly in 2007. Propaganda also encouraged passivity and acceptance of the impending measures against Spirits and many other religions, as these appeared to depict the DEM government as stepping in and “restoring order. DEM propaganda was in TV, radio, internet, posters and cellphones. Goals #'Wipe out the Spirits' #'Wipe out Ratatoskr ' #'To destroy all heroic organizations on existance' #'Destroy all villainous organizations on existance' #'Enslave all races on existance' #'Create the Universal War I' #'Kill all heroes and villains on existance (Non-affiliated villains)' #'To break up Balam Alliance and destroy Sith Empire and Triggers Hell' #'To destroy Reality Council (Triggers Hell completed that)' #'To destroy the barriers of realities, so they can gather all realities in just one' ##'Kill all villains, heroes and living beings who oppose them' #'To capture Tohka Yatogami and make her go Inverse, so they can make Isaac Westcott a Inverse Spirit' #'To make Isaac Westcott a Inverse Spirit to become a Dark God' #'Kill God' #'Destroy the laws of the existence' #'And finally to plunge all realities, universes and existences in chaos, death, destruction, suffering and fear' Members Supreme Leaders #'Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott' #'Ellen Mira Mathers' #'Hades Izanami' #'Aya Tokoyogi' #'Makuta Teridax' #'Cyrus' #'Emperor Palpatine' #'Mana Ouma' #'The Major' #'Darkseid ' wescottfd (1).png|Isaac Westcott EfEPdmfe.png|Ellen Mira Mathers sc0ec55e3a4d2b30a447a2245dba577272.jpg|Hades Izanami 10325582_744338125598353_2927642654209558063_n.jpg|Aya Tokoyogi Teridax.png|Makuta Teridax CyrusDPPtArt.png|Cyrus scPalpatine_TFU.jpg|Darth Sidious Screen-shot-2012-01-12-at-4-31-47-pm.png|Mana Ouma 13654.jpg|Major DARKSEID.jpg|Darkseid Generals *'Dark Danny' *'Silas' *'Ghetsis' *'Brainiac' *'Maltruant' *'Brainiac' *'Bismarck' *'General Grievous' *'General Veers' *'Zinyak' *'General Kalani' *'Jessica Bailey' *'Albert Wesker' *'Ryouko Kusakabe' *'Roger Murdoch' *'Russell' *'Lysandre' *'President Coriolanus Snow' *'Grand Moff Tarkin ' *'General Rom Mohc ' *'General Rahm Kota' *'Juno Eclipse ' ' Dark Danny.jpg 300px-Prime-Silas.jpg 185px-Black White Ghetsis.png Brainiac.jpg nzbsample-988c7d3367567e1b3c588038d90ea5d0 (1).jpg scUnidentifiedBattle-DreamsOfGrievous.png GeneralVeers.jpg Timewar007.png Zinyak1.jpg Kalani 6.jpg Jessica_bayley.png Albert Wesker Resident Evil 5.jpg RoykoDAL.jpg Roger_Murdock.png scample-754a4cba2333482799ebf49a2e4603bc.jpg Lysandre.png 250px-President Corionalus Snow.jpg 200px-Grand Moff Tarkin.jpg GeneralRomMohc.png 250px-Rahm Kota headshot.jpg Imgres-29.jpeg ' Scientists *'Dr. Genus' *'Dr. Gero' *'Torataro Okamine' *'Tathagata' *'Edgar F. Caroll ' *'Akihiro Kurata' *'Gendo Ikari' *'The Doctor ' *'Charon' *'Dr. Edward Richtofen' *'Dr. Neo Cortex' *'Dr. Zager' *'Henry Masterson ' *'Lex Luthor' (brainwashed after DC comics invasion) *'Van Kleiss ' ' scDGAnime_Profile.png Dr. Gero.jpg sctumblr_static_insane1_by_kiwa007-d61qpxd.gif Tathagata.png Edgar_F._Caroll1.png AkihiroKurata6.jpg Gendo-profile.jpg TheMilleniumDoctor.png Charon.png Richtofen0.jpg DrNeoCortex.jpg Dr. Zager.jpg HenryMasterson.png LexLuthor_234.jpg Van Kleiss.png ' DEM Corporation Chairmen *'Ragyo Kiryun' *'Train Heartnet' *'Jeremy Blaire' *'Rudolf Wernicke' *'Ozwell Edward Spencer' *'Emperor Tathagata Killer' scx07-Ragyo-watches-Satsuki-leave.jpg|Ragyo Kiryun SCdarkanimewallpaperstAG_93769 (3).jpg|Train Heartnet Tumblr_n8oapwQQTB1tey5wvo1_500.png|Jeremy Blaire WernickePerspFront.jpeg|Rudolf Wernicke Ozwell_Edward_Spencer.jpg|Ozwell Edward Spencer Emperor_Tathagata_Killer123.png|Emperor Tathagata Killer Admirals All are mutated, robotic and psycho women and girls *'Armored Carrier Demon' *'Armored Carrier Princess' *'Anchorage Demon' *'Anchorage Princess' *'Southern Demon' *'Southern War Demon' *'Southern War Princess' *'Airfield Princess' *'Battleship Princess' *'Harbour Princess' *'Isolated Island Demon' *'Aircraft Carrier Demon' *'Midway Princess' *'Aircraft Carrier Princess' *'Destroyer Princess' *'Aircraft Carrier Water Demon' *'Light Cruiser Demon' *'Battleship Water Demon' *'Anchorage Water Demon' *'Seaplane Tender Princess' *'Air Defense Princess' Abysscraftsample-fb53dcb5b3b3475a209b1a3e4924ff0b_(4).jpg Abysscraftsample-fb53dcb5b3b3475a209b1a3e4924ff0b_(21).jpg Abyssanchorageample-b714149fc6c148110badccd36ad458f8_(5).jpg Abyssanchorageample-b714149fc6c148110badccd36ad458f8_(10).png Abysshimeae58b403a1c6727212fefc3e421c1139.jpg Abysshimea6173df92f0140faaff24de56c3cac74_(4).jpg AbyssartfieldAnime-Airfield-Hime-Kantai-Collection-Shinkaisei-kan-1967457.jpeg Abyssnagatosample-e93bf7bfe7900a9a21c4fe161097e0a7.jpg Abyssmildwaysample-59dcda84d1866af7807e146dbd3a904f_(16).jpg Abyssocblockhead-bh-Midway-Hime-Kantai-Collection-Anime-2472988.jpeg Sce592c987e67398195dfb47c48fface7e.jpg Abyssoni45639205_p0.jpg Abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc_(25).jpg Abyssoc1ba292cf0c42ad0bda0e0f5857ecd75d.png WaterAnime-Aircraft-Carrier-Water-Oni-Kantai-Collection-Destroyer-Hime-2439126.jpeg Abysslight497782c5fa09ef81d27e8683e7ff912f.jpg Abyssnagato51507806_p0.jpg Abyssanchorageample-b714149fc6c148110badccd36ad458f8_(8).jpg Abyssoc24734934b5975f4c64724d589b2bc303.png Abyssairsample-034f15fc72e4780666612420619e1ca9.jpg Sub-admirals *'Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class' *'Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class' *'Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class' *'Standard Carrier Wo-Class' *'Battleship Ru-Class' *'Battleship Ta-Class' *'Battleship Re-Class' sample-10d544324caace5ffef2e97c01937708.jpg 6af9ef33cf1632b90a7988fb5bd66b11.jpg abyssclassfee9de6be306989ac69e4f6dddd27d9d.jpg abyssocsample-c5a438033ccfb4e90c876b7b1f233396.jpg abyssocRu-class-Battleship-Kantai-Collection-Anime-Anime-Art-2486600.jpeg abyssta77fcac6d9cab9ac4c88782b498923b91.jpg abyssocRe-class-Battleship-Kantai-Collection-Anime-Anime-Art-2517545.jpeg Aristocrats *'Beatrice' *'Bernkastel' *'Lambdadelta' *'Eva-Beatrice' *'Black Buttler' *'Erika Furudo' *'Ferid Bathory' *'Krul Tepes' *'Crowley Eusford' Umineko_no_Naku_Koro_ni_Majo_to_Suiri_no_Rondo_Beatrice.png sc3c5ccb5feea942de4a88c57724779b8b.jpg Chess.jpg EVA-Beatrice.png nzbltumblr_nhgc2zFB5r1rvlzhso1_500.jpg scFerid_avatar.png scample-6f7fbe3c563b5547bae9c04c0e287534.jpg scEpisode_8_-_Screenshot_208.png Commanders *'Shiki' *'Eva Pries' *'Katarine Zokyo' *'Sabrina Du Hearnet ' *'Jackeline San' *'Myo ' *'Vali Lucy' *'Toutaka' *'Vanessa Del Sandria' *'Hans Svee' *'Minerva Krat' *'Karl Ruprecht Kroenen ' *'Sven ' *'Mildred Fujimura' *'Atrocitus' *'XB7-522' *'Commander James' *'Kiki' *'Shura Brothers' *'Sten Kanazuki' *'Artemisia Bell Ashcroft ' nz(TNC).600.1356677.jpg nzd70f5dcec85fc71bc1faa7b6b36737a8.jpg nzsample-e71afd710e6c1f8253653b6eea674da1.jpg nzsample-6612cfd7c7e8feccce79d1db4a60fbea.jpg nz50537497_p0.jpg nzde1f325ef32afa6b7570ea1c2c4ea0b9.jpg NZ1340788082663.png nzsample-aae2360e0d2d87346d12274675430c8b.jpg nzender_anime_military_style_by_chibipaulina-d5bfk8d.png nzf878c0d5f900442f59fb06392ba8f3ee.jpg nzsample-30191510fffd3faa565e99a4ee623029.jpg nzkrKarl_Ruprecht_Kroenen.jpg nz514234.jpg nzsample-d2ef0dafdbe88253d3dd5332a50f741a.jpg sc3722707-1507028882-red_l.jpg an751453571_p6_master1200.jpg an7big_thumb_8dffe393b5dc99816d8823d48b091726.jpg an7fs3.jpg nz750020.jpg nztumblr_md0h33JbvM1rph1rt.jpg Artemisia Ashcroft.jpg Terminators One of the most evil and cruel squads in DEM army. They are resposable for killing innocents in death camps *'Black Spirit' *'Amon Goeth' *'Kalawarner' *'Freed Sellzen' *'Exdeath' *'Inara' *'Kaguya Wescott' *'Licorice' *'Kei Sakurai' *'Jennifer Ashcroft' *'Nemesis' *'Zastin' *'Gins the Exterminator' *'Minerva Liddell' nz43264552_p0.jpg Amon_Goeth_Ralph_Fiennes.jpg reyHighSchoolDxD366 (2).jpg Freed_Excalibur_Rapidly.jpg nzijtbvdfvb.jpg nzsample-4f9c563c45ac951aa93b4db08ff42ac3.jpg nzf05f7463a6534552064e93ec712d5948.jpg nzsample-100233b9518097e66e89d5ec7f77bde2.jpg nzKei Sakurai.png nzDies.irae-.Also.Sprach.Zarathustra.600.259952.jpg nz12700610.jpg NZ1_500.jpg nzSakata.Gintoki.full.1286043.jpg Minerva Liddelll.jpg Spies *'Reynare' *'Brity' *'Marina Arusu' *'Miyamura Toranosuke' *'Fubuki' *'Tatsuma' *'Izaya Orihara' *'Hazama '(Yuuki Terumi) *'Nightwing (brainwashed)' reysample-06114c773ccb732aa5f7769a3be9af5d.jpg|Reynare vl47731d35b598face2f3c9160baa2acff.jpg vl430px-Arsins_153.jpg svenmiyamura_toranosuke_by_wowauwero-d62y8mr.jpg sithtatsusample-6bdce8773ccbb166d5006a5e607261a8.jpg sithtatsusample-71e1d8df81456672127122c9a9be8351.jpg sc9b5839c860864b00874c5d28f50c3939.jpg Yuuki.png An7ca58917da4f712905ac758d526acdb84.jpg Lieutenants *'Black Blood' *'Steins Zaen' *'Furyies' *'Milady Suzuka' *'Dark Mask' *'Creed Valeska' *'Theo Dislan' *'Barbara Tek' *'Aine' *'Trixie Van Del Tu' *'Tubalcain Alhambra' *'Shaula Gorgon' *'Luke Valentine' *'Erza Knightwalker' *'Kaworu Nagisa' *'Walter C. Dornez' *'Razer' nz85e8943491a6a512342fea357d74a6cc.jpg nz26e07001fa484e52cae459459870d4bf.jpg nze8c940e8a0305085241cb039982936bc.jpg nza361984d22f74ed7f1793a549c191db9.jpg Nzzb16724ff74f14a40589c03b151956dcc.jpg NzHhfmvEvOon8.jpg NZLoneWOLF2272-3768995 440 600.jpg NzHibari.ya.600.517802.jpg nze88150bcb2c1e68f0ee732491f279f9e.jpg NZ1332617648775.jpg NZ1332046738002.jpg TubalcainAlhambra.jpg Shaula5.png Luke0.jpg Ep 85 - Knightwalkess personality.png Neon genesis evangelion kaworu nagisa desktop 1366x768 hd-wallpaper-881742.jpg Waltercdornez2.jpg Razer.png Police Forces *'Syura' *'Dorothea' *'Cosmina' *'Champ' *'Enshin' *'Izou' *'Seryu Ubiquitous' *'Remus' *'Natala' *'Wu Ming' *'Gin' *'Mez' *'Sten' *'Suzuka' *'Ibara' *'TX-98' *'Zemerik' *'Gozuki' ' Syura_Thumb.png Dorothea_1.png Cosmina.png Champ_1.png Enshin_1.png Izou.png Seryu_Ubiquitous_main.png Rem.jpg Natala_Anime_Thumbnail.png WuMing.jpg Gin_Anime.png Mez_Mugshot.png Sten_Anime.png Suzuka_close-up.png Ibara_Mugshot.png droidTV-94.png droidRed_Zemerik.png Gozuki Anime.png ' Torturers The worst and wicked squad over DEM command. It consists of serial killers, psychopaths, mass murders, terrorists, insane, torturers and people with twisted minds. They have many torturers who commit unimaginable torture to civilians, prisioners, heroes and villains captured by DEM. They torture to punish, boot informations or simply for pleasure.You don't want to get close to them... *'Staciria' *'Sizumo Yu' *'Alhmanic' *'"The Unnamed Monster"' *''' Bernhardt the Twin''' *'Amey' *'Tatsuta (brainwashed)' *'Tenryuu (brainwashed)' *'Charge Schorodinger' *'Scalia the Doll' *'Richard Trager' *'Stacia the Assassin' scample-8296d3be696c9ed6658302fd7ec5c83c.jpg scample-bf69943cab077fd0c2bdda1466b51b00.jpg sc1656404_230871697096761_2071655682_n.jpg scEvil-Anime-Guy.jpg sccomision_yuno_gasai_by_shiryuucelas-d6ona5n.jpg scrl__evans_by_tooaya-d4n1nbt.jpg scMaidsAndOther12.jpg nzf33e391f4fc8eb9f1d270be0d6cf799d.jpg nzdca3de73a46c149817318a0dee02a1ba.jpg NZTilly.jpg Sithstaciaa5dd7a6319992c38da467362ea0bccaf.png J-pigz4e.jpeg sithstaciasample-1e751106ca42175507c8c2e9949fea6e.jpg Allied Factions Kill_la_Kill_Revocs_logo.png|Revocs Corporation Frieza_Force_logo.png|Planet Trade Organization Spectre.jpg|SPECTRE Nwo.png|Illuminatte The_Yggdrasill_Corporation_Logo.jpg|Yggdrasill Corporation 553px-CIS_roundel.svg.png|Confederacy Independent of Systems Trade_Federation_Logo.jpg|Trade Federation logo.jpg|SS logoh.png|Brother Eye Brotherhood logo20120520022123!BOS_logo_(gold).jpg|BOS Tech logodarkNEW_HELGHAST_LOGO.png|Stahl Industries logodark6-Sark-logo.jpg|Sark logoDEMfirtLogo (1).gif|Phoenix International logoDC1300095-black_lantern_corps_wallpaper_by_asabru88.jpg|Black Lanterns Corps LOGODCRed_Lantern_Corps_Wallpaper_by_Asabru88.jpg|Red Lanterns Corps logodarkSaints-deckers-pattern-awork-thumbnail (1).jpg|Deckers logoRende9.png|Special Sorcery Service LogoConduitCAN TDOSHIT by Sparkleee Sprinkle (3).jpg|The Reapers logoDRONESCodes-Racing-Drones (40).jpg|Racing Drones LOGOdarkSith-Brotherhood (2).jpg|Techno Union logoED Logo.png|ED Technology LOGOdarkcerberus_wallpaper_1920x1080.jpg|Cerberus Logo (2).jpg|Darkness logoBrotherhoodOfDarkness-BoS.jpg|Brotherhood of Darkness logodarkgeth_space_symbol_by_engorn-d46z6pc.png|The GETHS Logohail hydra by wlayko111-d6tb4ym.jpg|HYDRA Cemetery_Wind_logo.png|Cemitery Wind Okamine_Heavy_Industries_Logo.png|Okamine Heavy Industries sample-05086c48eafff1dede1479a345652632.jpg|Millennium First_sons_logo.jpg|First Sons Enemies Factions Logo_Fairy_Tail_right.png|Fairy Tail d97bdc7997ce84c99bf14690315b4da5.jpg|All Guilds in Fairy Tail universe ninja_villages_by_faror111.png|All nations in Naruto universe 3131450-untitled-112.jpg|Shinobi Alliance Starwars_2013_Emote_Rebel_Alliance.png|Rebel Alliance galactic_empire_by_emperorrus-d30lsem.jpg|Galactic Empire galactic_empire_by_darkdoe4-d4s6saj.jpg|Sith Empire earth_flag.jpg|Humanity (Humanity flag by NASA) 2000px-Ancapflag.svg.png|Capitalism The_Ratatoskr_Logo.jpg|Ratatoskr Marvel-Comics-Villains-List.jpg|All Marvel villains hhPtupz.png|Night Raid The Marvel Universe.png|All Marvel heroes Anime-Heroes-manga-and-anime-heroes-3803980-709-1024.jpg|All anime heroes DC-Villains-Forever-Evil.jpg|All DC villains Superheros.jpg|All DC heroes Never_ending_by_GifHaas.jpg|The universe itself (universe symbol) Transformers autobots logo by jasta ru-d31jf5v.jpg|Autobots 5136319122 7a098bb4eb b.jpg|Decepticons CPU-Goddesses-choujigen-game-neptune-the-animation-37902115-900-506.jpg|All Hyper Dimension goddeness tumblr_static_tumblr_static_45hel8uqevok480o0kwowg4wo_1280.jpg|All ship girls in Kancolle universe 01eefe3662a40757d082404a19bce33b.png|Straw Hat Pirates Shield-Marvel-1.jpg|S.H.I.E.L.D 3421400-6080117027-42352.jpg|Soul Society Gallery logo2013_04_Nazi-Adolf-Hitler-Wallpaper-Logo.jpg logofancy_swastika_by_william_of_orange-d4lj5on.png logoJapanese-anime-the-mystic-laws-china-nazi-world-domination-04 (2).jpg logoJapanese-anime-the-mystic-laws-china-nazi-world-domination-04 (1).jpg|DEM headquarters in China logoeagle_of_the_third_reich_wallpaper_by_themistrunsred-d4xf1el.jpg logonazi_party_flag_by_elhadibrahimi-d4qkyxs.jpg logoNazi-eagle-symbol.png logoJapanese-anime-the-mystic-laws-china-nazi-world-domination-04 (3).jpg|DEM council in Magolia logotumblr_m8mii1lBZL1qiy6tm.jpg logo0715-nazi-germany-war-flag.jpg droidbander640px-Baandersecurity.jpg|DEM Wizard torturing civilians droidoming_Spider_Droi.png|DEM droid army in 4nd alternative reality battle droidFoundation_Issue_Three_cover.png|DEM droids in 7nd alternative reality battle droidWizard 1.png|DEM Wizards lading DEM frigate lgbig_thumb_f0e756a74c4460afc1378ca90c1ab583.jpg|DEM empire in 1998 LGdem.png|DEM Building No.1 of Japan Branch lgbattle_group___kampf_gruppe_by_dekdap.jpg lgHailfire_Droids.jpg|DEM army battle Resistance of the Liberators in their universe nzHetza.(Hellshock).600.1662492.jpg|Prazn Mathers nz1355147868614.jpg|Resistance of the Liberators and Deus.Ex.Machina Industries lgCoolWatch.jpg|Commando Droid in 9nd universe battle LGiac_Slasher___2_by_mech7 (34).jpg|DEM invasion in DC Comics universe! Black_World_2.png|New planet miniature in DEM oppression logonazi_eagle_desktop_bg_nightmare_version_by_themistrunsred-d4xqghr (1).jpg logowaffen_ss_heimwehr_danzig__several_resolutions__by_jpviktorjokinen-d5nnota.jpg abyss47263624_p0.jpg|All DEM admirals abyssmildwaysample-59dcda84d1866af7807e146dbd3a904f (18).jpg abysstgttrg.png abyssoc52076436_p4_master1200.jpg|DEM terminators from Waffen-666 lg___Nazi_Blitzkrieg_cover.jpg lgmple-80948810b7db04e02910e65db476d61c.jpg lgben_mauro_21.jpg|DEM prisioners nzanime hittler.jpg|SSS officers nzhWizardsDalç.png|DEM male Wizard appearance nzf85de287b0379bbffbde77ef1a40df94.jpg|DEM Waffen-666 commander nz2e431ac2266b1e72d7863c5e7eaf6ad7.jpg|Licorice ordering her soldiers to shoot nzf365fbc9eccf3e77a24e7abfe76e5836.jpg|DEM sergeants Nz35704872 p0.jpg Lgbig thumb 6a8c4967602cd9756bf03c36e903360f.jpg|3nd Earth after DEM invasion Lgbig thumb ffc77fd38c6c497c264f66e011e6822e.jpg|DEM naval fleet March Videos Trivia *They are an alternative version of the Nazi Party in another reality. *In the alternate world, Nazi Germany fought against capitalist oppression and were a symbol of freedom and justice. Until Isaac Westcott took the DEM and became the Nazi Germany name into real monsters like the original reality. *Only the supreme leaders know Isaac's true goal. *They are resposable for gathering several different universes. Several worlds from animes, sci-fi movies, comics books and webcomics. Thus, making them public enemies to millions of heroes and villains. Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Organization Category:Nazis Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Slavers Category:Warmongers Category:Anti-Christs Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:War Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Military Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Control Freaks Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Strategists Category:Torturers Category:Extortionists Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Weapon Maker Category:Weapon Forger Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brainwashers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Crime Bosses Category:Liars Category:Slanderers Category:Power Hungry Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Dictators Category:Wizards Category:Witches Category:Sorcerers Category:Sorceress Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Main Villains Category:True Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyers Category:Hackers Category:Stalkers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Magic Users Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Tyrants Category:Supremacists Category:Child Murderer Category:Humans Category:Characters from the Date A Live universe Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Mercenaries Category:Conspirators Category:Child Abusers Category:Business Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Robots Category:The Dreaded Category:Fearmongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Rapists Category:Xenophobes Category:Cataclysm Category:Hypocrites Category:Public Enemies Category:Complete Monsters Category:Balam Alliance Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Groups Category:Videos Category:Abyssals Category:Corrupting Influence